When Stars Collide
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: Santana Lopez, successful singer, performing her new single at the live shows of famous dance program So You Think You Can Dance. There she meets Brittany who happens to be one of the judges on the panel. Will sparks fly between the two successful women? Warning: Femmeslash, smut, etcetera. BRITTANA. (hints of Faberry later on)
1. Chapter 1

When Stars Collide

_**A/N: **__Happy 2013 people! I honour of the new year I've decided to write a new story. _

_Now I would like to start with to say that I feel incredibly horrible about not updating my other stories in so long. It's been way too long, I know. All I can say to that is that I've been pretty busy and really haven't found any inspiration to write new chapters for them. It's so much easier writing a new story than continuing an old one. _

_That's why I've decided to write ahead with this story so there will hopefully be no case of waiting months for an update. I've written 4 chapters of this story so far, and I've also decided to make the chapters longer than in my other stories. _

_So this is a Brittana story! I've been wanting to write one for so long but I never got to it. I just really wanted to write some Brittana because of all the horribleness going on in Glee right now. I hope Santana will win Britt back and we won't hear anything from 'Bram' anymore. Brittana is love. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee. I don't own So You Think You Can Dance. I don't own shit._

_English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings. Mistakes are all mine.  
_

_**Rating**__ is __**M**__ because of use of language and sexy times between two very pretty ladies._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The music is beautiful, the goreography is absolutely outstanding. My eyes are completely glued to every move she's making, the movements of her arms are fluent and her feet are pointed. Her long blond hair waves through the air when she floats from one side of the stage to another. It's only the first live show and I already know she's probably going to win this thing. The music fades out and she reaches her hand to the light slowly closing her hand while her eyes close as well. I'm quickly pulled out of the trance I was in when I hear the loud applause and hollering of the audience. I look at Will and Mike beside me and they're clapping and standing up so I follow suit and stand up as well. The girl on stage opens her eyes and I see tears appear in her eyes when she sees the audience and Will, Mike and myself giving her a standing ovation. Jake walks up to the girl and congratulates her. He then puts the microphone under her nose and looks at Mike. I turn to Mike and he holds both his thumbs up before he clears his throat.

''Cassandra, that was absolutely.. amazing!'' He shouts enthusiastically. The audience goes crazy and whistles and applauds like I've never heard before. Mike laughs at the audience's reaction and claps with them.

''They are right Cassandra, you're definitely the best dancer I've ever seen on this show and I will be very much surprised if you don't make it to the final.'' He continues and Cassandra smiles brightly before thanking him.

''Brittany? What did you think of Cassandra's performance?'' Jake asks me and the audience goes quiet. I just smile brightly and bring my hand to my head giving the girl on stage a salute.

''That was absolutely perfect. I completely agree with what Mike just said, you were amazing. I salute you.'' I say and the audience goes crazy again. Cassandra looks like she's gonna cry and I smile sweetly at her before Jake looks at Will.

''Do you have anything to add to that Will?'' He asks him and Will just shakes his head making the audience laugh. I zone out when I see Jake turning to the camera and name the number the audience has to call to vote for Cassandra and encourage people at home to vote for their favourite. I feel Mike nudging my shoulder and I stand up and follow him backstage. Since Cassandra was the last contestant to perform we get an hour break before the votes from the audience and the people at home will be counted and one person goes home.

''She was absolutely awesome.'' Mike says and both me and Will agree. We all get to the backstage lunchroom and I kick off my high heels before grabbing a bowl and pouring chicken soup into it. Mike and Will both grab a coffee and we sit on one of the soft blue couches that are in the lunchroom. We all talk a bit about the contestants and who we think will leave the competition tonight.

Mike is just going on about why he thinks this guy Finn will probably leave because he was definitely the worst performance of the night before we get interrupted by Jake when he lands on the couch next to me.

''Hey guys! Awesome night right?'' He says and we all agree.

''Oh by the way have you heard who's gonna perform next week?'' He asks excitedly and I wonder who it might be if he's so excited. We shake our head and he pauses dramatically.

''.. Santana Lopez!'' He almost shouts and Mike and I give eachother a high-five.

''That's awesome! She's so hot!'' Mike says and I can't help but agree with him. Santana Lopez is one of America's most successful singers. She has just released her second album and her first single is doing really well in the charts. I like her music but it's not like I'm her biggest fan or anything. Sure she's hot, but I read she's quite a bitch in real life. I'm still happy she's gonna be on the show though because I've never met her and I have been told before that I shouldn't believe everything that's written in the papers.

''I know her personally actually.'' Jake says proudly.

''What? How?'' I ask quickly, I really wonder if she's really the bitch everyone says she is.

''Well, my half-brother Puck is actually her cousin. His mom and her dad are brother and sister.'' He says and my eyes widen in shock.

''So you're like almost family!'' I say excitedly and he shrugs.

''Not blood-related but sorta, yeah.'' He says.

''Is she really a bitch?'' Mike asks before I can ask, I look at Jake questioningly and he shakes his head.

''Naahh.. I guess she can be a bitch to people she doesn't like but she's really kind to her friends and family.'' He says and I smile relieved. Now I _really_ want to meet her.

I finish my soup and we are ushered back to make-up. My make-up artist Lauren redoes my eyeliner and adds a little more blush before fixing my hair and sending me back out there. Once Mike, Will and I sit down the audience goes quiet and Jake tells the contestants who has to leave the competition tonight.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment and kick off my heels before quickly grabbing a drink from the kitchen. I pour myself some water and grab the salad I made this morning from the fridge. I get to my couch and sit down with a blanket to keep me warm. Turns out Mike was right, Finn had to leave the competition tonight. Not that I was very surprised but it's still sad to see people's dreams crash before their own eyes. I look at the time and see it's not too late to make a phone call.

''Hello?'' My sister Haley answers, she never checks who's calling.

''Hey Hales!'' I say excitedly. My sister is still living at home even though she's twenty years old. I can't blame her though, living with my parents is so much easier than living on my own.

''BRITT!'' She screams and I laugh at her enthusiasm.

''Did you watch So You Think?'' I ask, she always watches, she loves seeing her older sister on TV.

''Of course I did! You were amazing.. as usual. Oh and I wasn't really surprised Finn went out, he was definitely not as good as the others.'' She rambles on and I chuckle.

''Yeah.. hey umm.. Do you want to know who's gonna perform next week?'' I ask already knowing she wants to know. I always tell her who's going to perform on So You Think, she has promised not to tell anyone.

''WHO?!''

''Santana Lopez.'' I say and I quickly hold my phone a bit away from my ear since she's screaming hysterically.

''Seriously?! SANTANA LOPEZ?! THE Santana Lopez?!'' She asks still fairly loudly.

''Do you know another one?'' I ask chuckling.

''That's so cool Britt! She's awesome! Can you ask for her autograph for me? Oooohh mom's gonna be thrilled as well.'' She rambles on and I laugh loudly. Both my sister and my mom love Santana, I also think her voice is absolutely amazing but I've never been as obsessed as my sister or my mom are.

''I'll ask her if she has time okay? I just hope she's not such a Bitch like the papers say.''

''She's not! Have you never seen an interview with her? She's amazing, so sweet and beautiful. I would totally go gay for her.'' She says and the last comment makes me snicker.

''Okay okay, too much information.''

''But seriously go and make her your friend okay, I _really _want to meet her!''

''We'll see Hales. Oh how's mom and dad by the way?'' My parents and my sister live in Wisconsin while I live in LA so I don't see them as much as I would like to.

''They're great, dad watched So You Think with us. Don't tell him I told you that.'' She says whispering the last part. I chuckle, I know they're proud of me and how far I've come but I also know they miss me just as much as I miss them.

''I won't, well gotta go Haley. Talk to you later.''

''Bye Britt , love you!''

''Love you too Hales.''

* * *

''Thanks Blaine!'' I say to my driver who just dropped me off at the studio. It's Sunday afternoon , which means 'So You Think You Can Dance day'. I'm feeling a bit nervous, it might be because I'm going to meet Santana Lopez today, the most successful singer in the US at the moment. This is so not me though; I've met tons and tons of famous people in my lifetime. It's all because of my stupid sister and her stupid obsession with Santana Lopez, she made me nervous. Blaine drives off and I make my way over to the studio. We have about 4 more hours before the show starts and Santana is probably gonna be here in 2 hours.

''Hey Britt!'' Mike greets me in the hallway of our dressing rooms. Mike is not only my colleague he's also my best friend, we talk about absolutely everything and I'm glad I have him in my life.

''You excited to meet _the _Santana Lopez?'' He asks me and smirks. I just nod and give him a wink before entering my dressing room.

_2 hours later_

My hair and make-up are already done to perfection, I only have to get myself into my outfit for tonight but we usually do that last minute so I'm wearing my own casual clothes for now. I'm getting pretty nervous right now because I just heard one of the guys from backstage saying Santana will be here soon. Will, Mike, Jake and I will meet her now and then the show starts and she'll perform her new single.

''Miss Pierce? Miss Lopez is here.'' One of the backstage guys says through the door of my dressing room. I look myself over in the mirror before I walk out and go to one of the lounge rooms where we usually meet the performers before the show. I notice my hands are shaking and I want to slap myself across the face. Why do I have to be so nervous?! I've met tons of famous people, hell I'm a celebrity myself! Stop acting like a 12-year-old fangirl!

I enter the room and walk up to Mike who's standing there with Will and Jake. They smile at me, I notice they all look a bit nervous, even Jake who knows her personally. I'm glad I'm not the only one and I just really hope I won't make a fool out of myself.

The door opens and in walks a heavy muscled guy, he's wearing a suit and has an earpiece in so I assume he's her bodyguard. The next one who comes in is a good-looking guy, I look over his clothes and he's got a great fashion sense, must be gay. A girl then follows in, she's a good-looking brunette, she's texting on the phone looking very busy. I assume the guy is maybe Santana's stylist and the girl might be her PA. My eyes widen and my jaw drops when I see the gorgeous Latina entering the room. She walks up to us and smiles brightly making my knees buckle. _God_! She's even more beautiful than on TV. I look at her outfit and try not to drool. She's wearing a tight short green dress with black very high heels. Her long black hair looks smooth and shiny and is hanging loose around her gorgeous face.

''Hey guys. I'm Santana, I love your show and I'm so glad to be here.'' She says excitedly while smiling brightly and extending her hand towards Will. Will shakes her hand and Mike follows, she then reaches me and she lifts her eyebrow when she notices my slightly open mouth. I feel Mike nudging his elbow in my side and quickly close my mouth. Santana chuckles and sends me a wink making me blush furiously. God, why does he have to look so sexy?! I've never ever seen such a sexy wink. She extends her hand to me as well and I quickly grab her hand. Her hand feels really soft and I try not to gasp at her soft touch. We shake hands and she then releases mine making me pout slightly and she smirks before looking at Jake. A smile breaks out on her face and she wraps her arms around him. I feel a pang of jealousy going through me and quickly shake my head at how ridiculous I'm acting. I _said _do not embarrass yourself! And what do I do?! Oh right.. stare at her like some freaking idiot with my mouth hanging open!

''Hey Jake! It's so good to see you again, feels like years!'' She says when she retrieves from the hug. He smiles brightly as well and bumps her fist with his. They both chuckle and Santana gives him a friendly pat on his head. He holds his hands up protectively while scolding.

''Hey! Don't touch the hair!'' He says and she laughs.

''You don't have hair you idiot! Though I guess it's better than Puck's squirrel.'' They both laugh and Santana then turns to us.

''I still can't believe I'm here! I love this show and I love you guys.'' She says sweetly and Mike and I quickly tell her we love her as well. It's funny how we're sort of fighting for her attention, but I mean look at the woman! She's so hot!

''Oh this is Kurt, my Fashion Stylist, make-up artist and hairstylist, yes he does _a lot_. This is Marley, my PA and this is Dave my bodyguard.'' She says while pointing at her team. They all wave and we smile back. The door to the room opens and in comes one of the backstage crew guys.

''Miss Lopez, the show starts in 2 hours.'' He says and Kurt thanks him before telling Santana he needs to get started on her hair and make-up. I don't really understand why she has to take 2 hours for that, she already looks amazing, how much better can she look?

Santana agrees and wishes us goodluck for tonight. Mike and Will tell her good luck as well. When Santana turns around I can't help but let my eyes travel to her ass. Seriously, she's got an amazing ass in that dress. I then realise I haven't wished her good luck so I clear my throat and she quickly turns around. I quickly switch my eyes back to her face but I notice her small smirk when she meets my eyes. Oh fuck! She just totally caught me checking her out! She raises one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me and I realise she's waiting for me to speak. Oh right.

''Good luck.'' I say shyly and she smiles sweetly.

''Thanks Brittany.'' She says before turning back around and walking out of the room. HOLY SHIT. She just said my name!

''Oh you're in trouble.'' Mike says when Marley, Dave and Kurt have left as well. I look up at him and notice Jake and Will chuckling while Mike gives me a meaningful look.

* * *

_So.. that was chapter one. Please tell me what you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

When Stars Collide

_**A/N: **__Chapter 2! I want to thank you guys for the views, follows, favourites and reviews on this story! I LOVE Brittana fans, they're awesome ;) _

_Oh and hahaha, I made a little slip up last chapter where I said ''Miss Rivera'' instead of ''Miss Lopez'', thanks for pointing that out_ _**feedmeadeadmau5**__, I've changed it now._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee. I don't own So You Think You Can Dance. I don't own shit. _

_**Rating**__ is __**M**__ because of use of language and sexy times between two very pretty ladies._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sit down in my chair and Will and Mike sit down as well. The show's about to start and I can't wait. Santana's about to perform and I have a feeling I'm gonna love it. It's weird how I usually never really took much notice to Santana Lopez, famous hot pop singer, and suddenly after meeting her and her being all sexy and kind it feels like she's the only thing important in my life right now. I know it's ridiculous, I've only met her today and I spoke about two words to her but still, with someone like Santana Lopez you can't feel anything but feel overwhelmed. I understand now how she has so many fans, not only her music is amazing but her whole appearance, her looks (_obviously_) but also her personality, there's a certain air about her.. like she's confident about herself but humble as well. It seems like she knows she's blessed and I'm sure she worked really hard for her success. Okay I'm really getting carried away here, it's not like I even know her that well.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Jake walking up on stage and turning towards the cameras.

''It's Sunday and you know what that means folks.. SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!'' He shouts to the camera and the audience goes wild.

''Only nine people are left in the competition and you will decide who goes home tonight. Let's start by introducing our very own incredibly talented judges!'' He says and the crowd whistles and howls again.

''First we have famous Contemporary, Hip-Hop and Jazz dancer and choreographer Mike Chang!'' Jake announces and the audience claps excitedly. Mike gives a small wave and the camera turns to me.

''Second we have one of the most successful ladies in the business. Contemporary, Hip-Hop, Ballet and Ballroom dancer and choreographer Brittany Pierce!'' He announces and the audience goes kinda crazy. I'm always amazed at how much the crowd and the critics seem to love me. Apparently they love my 'sweet and kind on the outside but firm and also fair on the inside _act_'. I smile brightly and raise my right hand to my head sending the camera a salute. Oh that's something about me as well; saluting is kind of my thing. My dad is actually a US Marine and I do it out of respect for him and all the other men and women who risk their lives every day to protect us, apparently the audience love the salute thing as well so they made me do it as kind of a signature move thing.

''And last but definitely not least we have famous TV personality, singer and Jazz and Modern dancer Will Schuester!'' Jake continued and the crowd clapped again. Will is often called Mr. Schue, I don't know why, it's like a stage name or something.

''Now we will start the show with a performance by one of America's most successful singers at the moment. Her first album Eye to Eye went straight to number one and has sold over ten million copies worldwide, she has now released her second album and she's about to perform her first single... it is.. Santana Lopez!'' Jake announces and the audience goes absolutely wild. I join in on the clapping and Jake walks off stage. The lights illuminating the stage go dark and all we see is darkness before a spotlight flicks on and focuses on Santana who's standing in the middle of the stage. She's holding the microphone and I see her slowly closing her eyes. I can't believe how lucky I am that the judges are seated on a higher platform because I can see her much clearer than I guess the other people in the audience do.

The sound of a piano starts playing and I narrow my eyes to see if there's a piano behind her. I notice there's indeed a grand piano behind her in the dark with a guy playing it. The melody's very smooth and slow, it sounds very gorgeous but that thought quickly leaves my mind when an ever more beautiful sound suddenly comes out of the gorgeous Latina standing on stage. It's a slow but absolutely stunning song and I can't keep myself from staring completely mesmerized by Santana's voice and appearance. When she suddenly switches to Spanish I feel a hot rush going through my body and I wiggle in my seat. God she's hot when she sings in Spanish! Wait.. Am I actually _aroused_? I shift in my seat again and my eyes widen when I feel my centre begin throbbing. _Jesus_ Brittany, it's just Spanish!

My eyes roam over her entire gorgeously toned and tanned body, the dress she's wearing looks absolutely stunning on her. She looks sexy but not trashy and incredibly classy but not over the top. Her long tanned legs look absolutely mouth watering and her toned smooth arms look so soft I just want to touch them. My eyes then travel towards her face and I notice she's opened her eyes. Wow.. She sings with so much emotion. You can just see it in her eyes, the meaning of the song is just written in her beautiful eyes. They're gorgeously chocolate brown and so deep. Her hair is cascaded down her shoulders in long dark wavy curls and all I can think about is running my fingers through her long black hair. _God _she's _so _my type.

When the last powerful note comes out of her throat the lights dim and the piano stops playing as well. When the lights turn on again the audience goes absolutely wild. I quickly stand up and clap and scream with them, I look to my sides and notice Will and Mike doing exactly the same. When I turn back to Santana I see a big beautiful smile plastered on her face and she looks genuinely relieved.

Jake walks up on stage and gives her a quick hug before congratulating her on her performance. He then pushes the mic under her nose and asks if she's got anything to say.

I hold my breath when she starts speaking, even her talking voice is gorgeous.

''Yes thank you Jake. I just want to say I'm honoured to be on this show, I absolutely love it and watch it every Sunday. I just want to thank my team and of course the awesome judges on this show. Mr. Schue, lovely Brittany and Mike of course.'' She says and I can feel a bright smile appearing on my face. Lovely Brittany.. _lovely _Brittany.. LOVELY Brittany! I think I just died.

Jake thanks her again and after a quick wave she walks off stage. I'm still grinning like a freaking idiot when Jake continues on with the rest of the show.

* * *

I get home and kick off my heels while making my way to the kitchen. I make myself some hot chocolate and seat myself on my couch before grabbing my phone. If I don't call her soon I'm sure she'll go crazy. She used to call me immediately after the show ended but I soon forbade her to call me because I would still be at the studio then. So she has learned to wait for my call, I'm quite sure she's absolutely jumping up and down now though. I find her number in my phone book and press dial.

''Well if it isn't Brittany S. Pierce.. or should I say _lovely _Brittany..'' Haley says immediately. I'm quite surprised because usually she doesn't check caller ID when her phone goes.

I giggle and she squeals when she hears me laugh.

''OHMYGODBRITTANY! Did you hear that?! She called you.. LOVELY!'' My sister shouts excitedly. I smile widely remembering the gorgeous Latina saying that.. on national television.

''She was so good! Her voice is just.. UGH! It just send shivers down your spine.. d'you know what I mean?!'' She continues on and I laugh again.

''Yes Hales I know what you mean. Her voice is.. breathtakingly beautiful.'' I say while not even doing the singer justice.

''I know right?! Do you finally get it now?!'' She asks and I assume she's talking about her and my mom's obsession with Santana Lopez.

''Oh yes, definitely get it now.'' I say still with a dreamy smile on my face.

''Oh I'm gonna give you mom.'' She says and before I can say goodbye I can already hear my mom.

''Hey _schat_! You were amazing tonight_ liefie_. How was Santana? Did you meet her before the show?'' My mom says excitedly. It's funny how even after living in the US for more than 20 years she still sometimes switches to Dutch.

''Hey _mama_! Thanks, yes I met Santana before the show. She was so sweet and kind and.. just.. amazing.'' I sigh and I hear her chuckle.

''Oh no not you _too_, now I have two daughters with a crush on Santana Lopez.'' She says jokingly but I gulp nervously.

''A crush!? I don't have a _crush_ on her mom!'' I say quickly. I don't right? I mean, yes I may have felt tingles when she shook my hand and I may have gotten a bit aroused when she sang in Spanish but I don't have a crush.. I just met the woman!

''Sure Britt.'' She says not sounding very convinced. We talk a bit more about the show before my mom says she's tired and she's going to bed. We bid our goodnights and I hang up.

Is my mom right? Do I really have a crush on someone I barely know? Though I guess it's not that weird right? I mean Haley has a crush on Santana as well, she even told me she'd go gay for her. And I am bisexual so it's even more possible in my case.. right? Uuughh.. I don't know.. it's not like I'm gonna meet her again anyways. And she's not even gay.

I finish my hot chocolate and notice I'm not tired yet, so I grab my laptop and go to Google.

_Santana Lopez _I type and click on images.

_My God... _How can someone look so perfect _all _the time?! My eyes widen when I see a picture of her in lingerie. Oh fuck, she's done a Maxim photoshoot.. I go back to the search bar and type in _Santana Lopez Maxim. _

OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

* * *

I hear my doorbell go and shove my last spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Who can that be at 10 in the morning? I open the door and am engulfed in a tight hug before I can even see who it is.

''Hey Britt! You ready to go?'' Mike says when he releases me. I sigh relieved it wasn't a crazy person standing on my doorstep.

''Go? Where?'' I ask feeling confused. It's Monday morning, it's the day after So You Think, I usually don't do anything on Mondays.

''Britt! You promised to go to the fair with Will, Emma, Tina and me today.'' He says accusingly. Oh right. I totally forgot about that, especially since I was a bit preoccupied with Santana Lopez yesterday. I blush thinking about what I did last night.

''Wait.. why are you blushing?'' Mike asks. Fuck.

''What? Nothing.. I'm not blushing.'' I say diverting my eyes, I know he won't believe me, I'm not a good liar, at all.

''Yes you are! Tell me!'' He says whining. There's no way in hell I'm gonna tell him about my stalking behaviour on the internet yesterday evening. After admiring her body in lingerie on Google I quickly switched to watching interviews of her on Youtube. I feel like a proper stalker now, I'm quite surprised I didn't masturbate to the Maxim pictures. I would be blushing even more now if that would've been the case.

''Is it because of Santana?'' He asks and my eyes widen and I snap my head up. How the fuck does he know _that_?!

''HA! So it is!'' He says with a triumphant grin when he notices my reaction.

''N-no, it's got nothing to do with Santana.'' I say sounding not very convincing.

''Yeah right..'' He says and I sigh relieved when he lets it drop.

''So you coming or what?'' He asks.

''Oh yeah, that will be so much fun, hanging around with _two_ couples.. _joy_.'' I say sarcastically and he chuckles. He then places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me to my bedroom.

''Now go get dressed!'' He commands and with a huff I enter my bedroom and close the door behind me.

* * *

''So, tell me.'' Mike says when we're alone. Tina, Will and Emma are waiting in line at one of the rides on the fair. Mike and I didn't want to go because it was a bit of a boring ride and we both love the more dangerous ones.

''Tell you what?'' I ask innocently. I hope he won't ask about this morning.

''You know what Brittany. About Santana, do you like her?'' He continues. I feel a blush forming on my face and divert my eyes.

'''What do you mean do I like her? Of course I like her, she's an amazing singer.'' I say. I don't know why everyone suddenly thinks I feel something for the gorgeous Latina. I only met her once, it's not like I'm in love with her or something.

''You've got a crush on her don't you?'' He asks smiling mischievously.

''Don't you?'' I ask with a huff. I mean of course I've got a crush on her, lots of people have got crushes on her.

''Well, yeah, she's hot. But I've got a girlfriend and Santana didn't call me 'lovely'.'' He says smirking.

''Okay.'' I sigh defeated. ''Maybe I _have _got a crush on her, so what? It's not like I'm ever gonna meet her again, and she's not even gay.'' I'm feeling a bit sad now. Especially after last night, I watched some of her interviews till late at night and I can't help but feel like she's the most perfect human being on this planet.

''You don't know that.'' He says smiling sadly.

''I do know that, have you ever heard anything about her being gay? She's been spotted with guys, _only_ guys.'' I say and he looks at me sadly.

Before he can say anything else the others get back to us and we continue on to the next ride. I notice some looks sent our way and pull my cap a bit lower over my eyes. It's really quite irritating when your friends are celebrities as well. If you disguise well it's not that hard to not get noticed when you're on your own but when there are two other 'famous people' walking next to you it's harder to stay hidden.

I see a young girl walk up to me shyly. She looks about 10 years old and I smile widely at her, she looks really cute.

''H-hello, are you Brittany Pierce?'' She asks shyly.

''Yes honey I am, do you want an autograph?'' I say kindly. I always give autographs to people who ask me. Imagine finally meeting your idol for the first time and not getting an autograph while it might be your only chance to ever get one. She nods smiling brightly and she hands me a pen.

''Where shall I sign?'' I ask kindly. She then hands me her cell phone and I notice the case of the cell phone has got a picture of me on it. It's one of the pictures from a Broadway show I did 3 years ago. I smile thinking about that girl carrying me around in her pocket every day, must be a big fan. I sign the case and hand it back to her.

''What's your name sweetie?'' I ask and she takes the phone shaking slightly. It's so weird how people can get so overwhelmed by just being close to me, I'm just a normal human being like them.

''H-haley.'' She says and I smile widely.

''Really? My sister's called Haley too.'' I say and she nods.

''I know.'' She says shyly and I chuckle. Of course she knows that.

''Bye Brittany, thank you.'' She says when she notices her mom waving her over. I say bye as well and she walks away. I turn back to Mike and the others and see them smiling at me.

''You're so good with kids Britt.'' Emma says and I grin proudly.

* * *

_That was chapter 2! I hope I didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think so far._


	3. Chapter 3

When Stars Collide

_**A/N: **__Chapter 3! I want to thank you guys for the views, follows, favourites and reviews on this story! I LOVE Brittana fans, they're awesome ;) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee. I don't own So You Think You Can Dance. I don't own shit. _

_**Rating**__ is __**M**__ because of use of language and sexy times between two very pretty ladies._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's Wednesday afternoon and I'm at the dance studio around the corner of my house. Mike and I bought this studio; we both practice here and sometimes even teach some advanced classes. I just finished dancing one of my routines from tomorrow's advanced Ballet class when my cell phone rings.

''Hello?'' I answer not recognising the caller ID.

''Hello Brittany?'' I hear and I immediately recognise Sam's voice. Sam is Sam Evans, creator and executive producer of SYTYCD. Mike, Will, Sam and I have all become sort of friends over the years with So You Think You Can Dance.

''Hey Sam! What's up?'' I ask, he doesn't really call me often so I wonder why he is now.

''Well do you know my sister, Quinn Fabray?'' He asks and my eyes widen in shock.

''Quinn Fabray is your _sister?!''_ I ask and he chuckles.

''Yes she is, she is giving a party next Friday and she was wondering if you and Mike and Will want to come as well.'' He asks and I'm immediately getting excited. Quinn Fabray is one of Hollywood's most successful actresses and most importantly _best friend of Santana Lopez! _

''Wow! That's awesome Sam! Of course I want to come!'' I say excitedly.

''Great, you can bring someone if you want. I just called Mike already and he's gonna bring Tina with him.'' He says.

''No that's alright, team Single here.'' I say jokingly and he laughs.

''Okay then, it's Friday evening at the Four Seasons Hotel. I'll text you the info later.'' He says and I thank him before he hangs up.

Maybe Santana's gonna be there. Of course she's gonna be there! It's Quinn Fabray's party and she Quinn Fabray's _best _friend! I hope I won't make an idiot out of myself again. Oh God.. I'm gonna see Santana again. CAN'T WAIT!

* * *

I check myself out in the mirror. I look pretty good if I say so myself. It's Friday and Mike and Tina will be here in a couple of minutes to pick me up for the party. _Quinn Fabray's party. _I'm still shocked we were invited, though I guess it's not that weird since Quinn's brother is the creator and executive producer of SYTYCD. And I have been to more parties by famous people before.

I hear the doorbell ring and look myself over once more in the mirror. I'm wearing a pretty tight light blue dress, the same colour as my eyes. It stops a couple of inches above the knee and my curves look pretty good in it. My long blond hair's down and I had it straightened with my hair straightener. I'm wearing light pink lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and some blush, I tried to not go over the top.

I open the door and see Mike and Tina standing there smiling at me.

''Wow Britt you look gorgeous.'' Tina says and I thank her. Tina looks pretty good herself in a purple dress and I compliment her on it. Mike is wearing a gorgeous suit and we compliment eachother as well. We then make our way to Mike's car and drive to the Four Seasons. We arrive at the hotel and notice tons of paparazzi at the entrance. We get out of the car and a valet comes up to Mike and parks his car for him. I've always found those people funny, parking cars for a living, it's funny.

We walk up to the entrance and immediately all the camera's turn to us.

''Brittany! Do you know Quinn!''

''Brittany! You look gorgeous!''

''Mike! Is that your girlfriend?''

''Mike! Brittany! Smile!''

We pose for the camera's for about 2 seconds and then quickly make our way inside. I'm pretty overwhelmed by how big of an event this is. I look around and see several very famous actors and singers. We enter the big ballroom and the party is quite a chic party, all men are in suit and women in dresses. I look around and try to spot Quinn or Santana but see neither of them.

''Hey guys!'' Will says walking towards us with Emma in tow. We greet him and then we all get glasses of Champaign from one of the waiters walking around. We talk for a while and admire the venue and the people walking around. Then the orchestra starts playing. Yes, the _orchestra! _

I notice more people entering and wonder how many people fit in here. I look at the couples starting to dance and I immediately want to dance with them. I'm gonna have to need a partner though because this is ballroom dancing. I look at Mike questioningly and he nods smiling. He looks at Tina and she pats his back telling him to go dance with me. Mike takes my hand and we make our way to the middle of the dance floor. I notice several people stop doing whatever they're doing and stare at us. The music changes to a Tango and Mike places his hand on back and grabs my hand. I now notice several people stop dancing as well to look at us. I'm glad I'm wearing a short dress or this would've been more difficult. We start dancing the sensual dance and my long leg wraps around Mike's when he dips me low before dragging me back up and we start dancing a proper Tango.

Even though Mike's not a Ballroom dancer professionally he can still dance the Tango pretty well, not as good as me of course. We glide across the room and I notice several people watching us in admiration. When the music finishes we get to the end and Mike swiftly dips me before we slowly get back up. The music stops entirely and people start applauding us, I look around and blush slightly when I see all these famous people clapping for us. I look around the room and my eyes widen when I see two dark chocolate brown eyes staring at me from across the room. I smile shyly and she smiles back, I think I see a blush appear on her cheeks but it's hard to see since she's quite tanned. The music starts playing again and we break eye contact when Mike leads me back to the others.

''That was beautiful you guys.'' Will says and Emma and Tina agree.

''Well if that isn't making an entrance I don't know what is.'' I hear behind me and smile brightly when Sam's standing there. We all give him a hug and thank him for the invite.

''You should thank me guys, thank my sister. She actually just arrived, she's right over there.'' He says and points to the part of the room where I saw Santana standing earlier.

We all make our way over to Quinn and once we get there I see Quinn and Santana standing together talking animatedly.

''Good evening Miss Fabray. We wanted to thank you for the invite.'' Will says politely.

Quinn turns to us and smiles widely. She grabs Will's hand and shakes it enthusiastically.

''Absolutely no problem Mr. Schuester, thank you for coming. You can call me Quinn by the way.'' She says before also shaking hands with Emma, Mike and Tina. She then turns to me and smiles mysteriously before shaking my hand as well. She sends Santana a smirk and I notice Santana diverting her eyes smiling a bit shyly. I try not to decipher what that look meant.

''I assume you've all met Santana Lopez haven't you?'' Quinn asks and Emma and Tina shake their heads. Santana shakes their hands politely.

''I saw your little performance just now, you were amazing.'' Santana says looking at both me and Mike. Quinn agrees and we thank them.

Quinn notices some other guests trying to grab her attention and excuses herself. Santana doesn't walk with her but stays with us. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. She has _such_ a gorgeous smile.

''I-I'm a really big fan.'' I say stuttering shyly. _God! STUTTERING!? _ Seriously?

A radiant smile reaches her beautiful face and she thanks me. ''Thank you Brittany, I'm a big fan as well. I watch the show every Sunday, when I have time of course.'' She says and I can imagine with her busy life she can't always have time.

Santana looks over at the others beside me and notices they're not paying attention to us before she leans in closer to my ear. My breath hitches when I feel her warm breath against my ear.

''You're my favourite judge actually.'' She says whispering. I gulp hearing her gorgeous raw voice, it sounds so seductive, and_ maybe_ she's trying to sound seductive. Is she _flirting_ with me?! _Oh My God.. _Don't get your hopes up Britt, act cool.

She leans back and sends me a wink. Oh sweet jesus.. what if she really _is_ flirting?!

''Th-thanks..'' So much for acting cool Brittany.

''So you know my music then?'' She asks changing the subject. I smile relieved, I think I would've died of embarrassment if she would've commented on me stuttering.

''Definitely do. My sister and my mom are actually kinda obsessed with you. They love you.'' I say smiling.

''Just your sister and your mom?'' She asks smirking and I'm now goddamn _certain_ she's flirting!

''Uuhh.. well, me too.'' I say shyly.

''You love me?'' She says still with that goddamn sexy smirk on her face. I don't know is she's flirting now or making fun of me.

''Uhhh well..'' I don't know what to say right now, I can feel my palms begin to sweat.

''Am I making you nervous?'' Santana says in a low seductive voice. Oh My Fucking God.

I try answering her but her smirk soon changes into a smile and she laughs while patting my arm.

''Just kidding Britt-Britt.'' She says smiling and I try to smile back and not look like an idiot. She called me Britt-Britt. I've never been called that, kinda like it. Though I guess I would be fine with whatever she called me.

''Do you want something to drink?'' She asks me and I nod. She notices a waiter walking around and waves him over, she grabs two glasses of Champaign and hands me one.

''Thanks Santana.'' I say and mentally pat myself on the back for saying _something _right.

''Shall we go sit down?'' She asks me and points to an empty couch standing close to us. I nod and we go and sit down.

''What's the occasion for this party actually?'' I ask her and again am relieved I can utter a whole normal sentence.

''It's Quinn's birthday, didn't you know?'' She asks and I shake my head.

''I didn't congratulate her.'' I say pouting slightly, I see her eyes travel to my lips and stay there for a while. I dart out my tongue and moisten my lips, I see her eyes widen and I'm doing a victory dance in my head. Her eyes then flick back up to my face and she clears her throat, I think I see the faint blush on her tanned cheeks again.

''No that's alright, I'm sure Quinn doesn't care, she doesn't really like getting older anyways.'' She says laughing and I laugh with her. Her laugh is so.. melodious.

''Pretty chic party isn't it?'' I ask and hope I haven't offended her now.

''Yes it is, I think it's a bit over the top but Quinn's quite the diva, and she does have a lot of very famous friends.'' She says smiling and nodding her head agreeing with me.

''Yes I noticed. There are so many people here, do you know all of them?'' I ask and she shakes her head.

''I know some of them but not all of them, that's more Quinn's area.'' She replies and we both look around the room. She then leans towards me and points at a woman across the room. She looks pretty familiar but I can't place her.

''That's Mercedes Jones, she went to school with Quinn and I.'' She says and I immediately recognise the name. She's a pretty well-known singer as well.

''Really you went to school together, that must have been some good school.'' I say and she smiles.

''You've got no idea. She's got a crush on Sam by the way.'' She says and frowns at me carefully.

''Really? That's so cute!'' I say smiling brightly and her frown is soon replaced by a relieved smile.

''Yeah it is. You know some people seem to think you like Sam.'' She says bluntly. I had just taken a sip and cough when I hear her say that.

''Me? Like Sam? You're joking?'' I laugh and she relaxes a bit more. She then laughs with me and looks at me questioningly.

''It's not that weird is it? You're both pretty, you're both blonde, seems a perfect match.'' She says still studying me.

''Blonde isn't really my type.'' I say mysteriously and I notice I'm flirting now too.

''Really? What is your type then?'' She says looking _very_ interested.

''I kinda prefer dark hair, like dark brown or black.'' I say and I see a hopeful smile on her face. I decide to go even further.

''And I prefer a bit more tanned skin as well.'' I continue and Santana's tiny hopeful smile has now made place for a bright confident smile.

''Is there anyone in particular?'' She asks and I don't really know how to answer her. I know she likes me at least a bit or she wouldn't be flirting with me but I'm not_ that_ confident that I can just say I like _her_. She notices me hesitating and sends me a radiant smile.

''You don't have to answer that.'' She says kindly and I smile back at her. Maybe I should just say I like her, it's not like she doesn't hear that often. I'm sure she's got people lining up for her and declaring their undying love for her.

''It's okay.. I uhh.. I kinda like..'' I start to say until I get interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a guy standing there. He's quite good-looking apart from the Mohawk on his head which looks more like a dead squirrel. I raise my eyebrows at him and he gives me a smirk.

''Well hello there beautiful lady, you must be Brittany Pierce?'' He says and sends me a wink. I hear Santana sigh defeated. I turn back to her and see her sending daggers at the man.

''What do you want Puckerman?'' She almost growls and the guy lifts up his hands in mock defence.

''Whoah calm down Lopez. I just wanted to meet the beautiful lady you've been talking to all night.'' He says and Santana sighs.

''Brittany this is Noah Puckerman, my cousin. Puck this is Brittany.'' She says and smiles tightly. I notice she's not really that angry at him.

Noah holds out his hand and bows slightly.

''Pleasure to meet you. The ladies call me Puck.'' He says and smiles flirtatiously.

''Nice to meet you. Are you Jake's half brother?'' I ask recognising the name.

He grimaces and nods. ''I'm afraid to say that is true. Just kidding he's great.'' He adds with a wink. I giggle and notice Santana get back to sending daggers at him he just smirks confidently.

''Santana and I always watch So You Think together. We're kinda obsessed with y- I mean it.'' He says smirking flirtatiously when he corrects the slip.

Did he mean to say 'we're kinda obsessed with _you_?' Like as in Santana Lopez.. _Santana Lopez _is kinda obsessed with me? _ME?_

''Well thank you, it's a great show.'' I respond politely. I have a feeling there's some secret going on here that I'm not privy to.

''Yes it is. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Miss Pierce?'' He asks politely and I cast a quick look at Santana who's staring at Puck with narrowed eyes.

''Uuuhh.. yeah sure.'' I say not wanting to sound rude but actually feeling a little disappointed I won't be able to talk to Santana anymore. I stand up and Puck takes my hand leading me over to the dance floor, I look back one last time at Santana and she's staring at our retreating figures.

I dance with Puck for a while, he's a pretty good dancer actually and I'm sort of having fun. He's making small talk and he's really funny. When we finish the dance he leads me back to the couch where Santana was on but she's gone now. I look around but can't spot her. Puck bids me goodbye and I walk towards Mike, Tina, Will and Emma. They smile when they see me.

''Hey Britt, it's getting pretty late, shall we go?'' Mike asks and I cast one last look around the room trying to find Santana, I can't see her so I agree and we go back home.

* * *

_That was chapter 3! I hope I didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think so far._


	4. Chapter 4

When Stars Collide

_**A/N: **__Chapter 4! I want to thank you guys for the views, follows, favourites and reviews on this story! I LOVE Brittana fans, they're awesome ;) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Glee. I don't own So You Think You Can Dance. I don't own shit. _

_**Rating**__ is __**M**__ because of use of language and sexy times between two very pretty ladies._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It's Sunday afternoon and Mike and I decided to go for a coffee before we had to go to the SYTYCD Studio's for tonight's show. We haven't really talked yesterday and I've mainly tried to not think too much about Santana all day. It didn't really work.

''So Britt, how was talking to Santana on Friday?'' He asks and I smile widely.

''Amazing, she's so _amazing _Mike. She's sweet and kind and gorgeous and so incredibly sexy.'' I say with a dreamy smile plastered on my face.

''So you admit you like her then?'' He asks with a smirk.

''Yeah, and uhhh.. I'm not sure but she may like me back.'' I say softly.

''What? Really? How do you know?'' He asks suddenly paying a lot more attention to what I'm saying.

''Well.. we kinda.. flirted.'' I say with a blush on my face thinking about last Friday.

''Really? That's great Britt. So you really think she might be interested?''

''I don't know Mike.. I've never heard anything about her being gay or bisexual or anything but the flirting was.. pretty obvious. She's definitely not shy about that kind of thing.'' I say seriously. God what would I give for her to actually be interested in me like that.

''So did you like exchange phone numbers or something?'' He asks and I sigh.

''No, her cousin Puck came up to us and asked me to dance, when I got back she was gone.'' I say sadly.

''Is Puck Jake's half brother?'' He asks.

''Yeah, he's a big flirt by the way; a bit like Santana.''

''So.. he flirted with you?'' He asks and I wrinkle my eyebrows questioningly, why is he going on about this?

''Yes.''

''Just like Santana did before he got there?'' He asks and realisation begins to dawn on me.

''Yeah, as I said they're quite the same.'' I answer. ''Oh and he did say he and Santana are both obsessed with me, or at least that's what he was indicating.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, he said 'We're kinda obsessed with y- I mean_ it_.' But I think he meant to say 'you'.'' I explain and I think I understand what went on now.

''God Britt. You didn't think that maybe Santana didn't like Puck flirting with you and you agreeing to dance with him when Santana had been flirting with you before he came along.'' He says.

''Do you think.. she was _jealous_?'' I ask hopefully. I can't believe this is actually happening, _Santana Lopez_ actually _likes_ me?

''I do think so Britt.'' He says smiling widely and he holds up his hand so I can give him a high five.

''Oh My God she likes me doesn't she?!'' I say excitedly and he laughs with me. I stop laughing when I realise something.

''But what now? I don't have her number, she's probably not that easy to contact and even if I manage to contact her it will be pretty weird to just ask her out on the phone. I mean what if she's still in the closet and doesn't want to come out?'' I say rambling and Mike stops me when he puts his hand on my arm.

''We'll find a way Britt.'' He says reassuringly and I smile gratefully at him.

* * *

It's Sunday evening and we've just reached the end of the show. I'm sitting in my dressing room removing my make up when I hear a knock on the door.

''It's open!'' I exclaim and the door opens and Mike steps in.

''Hey Mike, what's up?'' I ask while wiping my face with a de-make-up wipe.

''I have an idea. Why don't we ask Jake if he knows anything about Santana going somewhere, like an event or something so you can go as well and meet her there. You won't look like a stalker then because you're just there for the show and happen to run in to her.'' He says excitedly.

''That's a pretty good idea Mike. But what if there isn't any event she's going to anytime soon?''

''Then we'll think of something else. Come on we have to catch Jake before he leaves.'' He says and I quickly stand up not caring about my face anymore.

We reach Jake's dressing room and knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Jake says from the other side of the door. We step in and Jake seems surprised seeing us standing there.

''Hey Britt, hey Mike. To what do I owe this pleasure?'' He asks and Mike and I look at eachother before I nod slightly, Mike understands and closes the door.

''Okay, promise not to tell anyone about this Jake.'' I say and he nods quickly.

''Do you know if Santana's going to any public event in the near future?'' I ask and Jake looks confused.

''Why?'' He asks and I sigh.

''If you tell anyone Mike will remodel your face understood?'' I threaten and Jake shoots a quick glance at Mike who's fletching his arm muscles for show, Jake gulps and nods quickly.

''Okay, I really like Santana and I want to meet her again without looking like a total stalker. So we thought a public event might be best instead of showing up at her doorstep or anything.'' I say quickly and Jake's mouth falls open.

''Does she like you too?'' He asks looking very surprised.

''I think so.'' I say smiling and Jake's eyes narrow.

''Don't get your hopes up Britt, I've never heard anything about her being gay and she's quite a flirty kind of person.'' He says and my smile quickly fades.

''Well, you don't know her _that_ well do you?'' Mike asks sticking up for me and I smile sadly at him.

''I guess you're right, if she is gay I doubt I would be one of the first to know about it.'' He says admitting and my hope returns a bit.

''So? The public event?'' Mike pushes and Jake quickly nods.

''Yes actually I heard from Puck that he and Santana, Quinn and Sam are all going to attend the Tony Awards next Thursday. It's in New York though so it's a pretty long trip.'' He says and I smile widely, I don't really care if it's in New York, if I get to talk to Santana again it will totally be worth it.

''Why are they going there?'' Mike asks.

''Their high school friend Rachel Berry has been nominated in the Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical category.'' He says and again I'm flabbergasted by how many talented people there must have been at her High School.

''Thanks Jake, that was very helpful. And don't mention this to anyone do you understand?'' I say and he nods understandingly.

* * *

Mike and I are on the plane to New York right now. Why do New York and LA have to be so far away from eachother? I actually can't believe I'm doing this. I'm sitting on a plane.. for 5 hours.. 5 HOURS! Just to go see if I can _maybe_ get to talk to Santana Lopez again, a woman I've met only two times.

''This is ridiculous isn't it Mike? I mean, I don't even know the woman. I'm going crazy aren't I?'' I ramble on and he looks up from his iPod and sighs.

''For the last time Britt, yes maybe this is a little rash but we're on our way now, there's no turning back. We'll just see what happens when we get there okay?'' He says and I nod.

''But what if we won't even see her? Or we do see her but don't get to talk to her? It's full of people there, I mean.. it's the _Tony _Awards!'' I feel like I'm having a panic attack and Mike puts his hand on my arm brushing comfortably.

''Shhhh.. relax Britt. Don't panic okay? We'll see when we get there. If we don't see her then we won't and we'll just enjoy the show, I'm sure we'll find another way to get in touch with her.'' He says trying to calm me down. I try to breath and take in what he just said, yes he's right. Calm the fuck down Pierce!

* * *

''Wow Britt. You look gorgeous, this is definitely the one.'' Mike says while we're shopping for a dress for me to wear tonight at the Tony's. I have to make an impression on Santana and Mike kindly promised to help me find the perfect dress. I still can't believe Sam found a way for us to get invites but I'm so grateful he did. He was a bit surprised we wanted to go so suddenly but thank God he didn't ask questions.

I look at myself in the mirror and the dress is indeed very beautiful. It's a nude coloured long dress, it reaches the floor. The upper part is a bit feathery and glittery and my boobs look pretty damn good if I say so myself. It's tight around my waist and flows over my hips.

''You don't think it's a bit much?'' I ask Mike not wanting to look like I tried too hard.

''It's a red carpet event Britt, everyone's over the top.'' Mike says and I agree with him. I get out off the dress and get back in my own clothes, before I exit the fitting room I check the price tag and once again feel so blessed I don't have to worry about money or I definitely could not have bought this dress.

I buy the dress and after finding a nice suit for Mike we go back to our Hotel to change.

* * *

''Bye Manuel! And thanks!'' I exclaim when the make-up artist leaves my hotelroom. Sam has very kindly thought of hiring a hair- and make-up artist so Mike and I could look good. Of course it is a red carpet even so it would be a bit weird if I'd do it myself.

''Ready to go?'' Mike asks after I've checked myself out in the mirror one last time. My hair is straight and I've got long diamond earrings in my ears. I look a bit like a Barbie actually but not an ugly Barbie so that's all right I guess.

''Yup.'' I say and we make our way over to the rented car with chauffeur, again thought of by Sam. Of course he can't really let the judges of his show get to the Tony's by taxi.

We get closer to the Theatre where the Awards are being held and I'm getting pretty nervous.

''This is crazy, what the hell were we thinking? She probably doesn't even like me. We're wasting our time and Sam's money.'' I rattle on and Mike just ignores me, I think he's getting sick of me freaking out over this, can't really blame him.

''Here we are.'' The driver says when he stops the car in front of the Theatre, we had to wait for a couple of minutes to get there because there was a long line of cars waiting to get to the entrance. Mike got out first and he held out his hand for me so I could elegantly slip out of the car with my long dress. Flashes were already going off and I tried to not squint my eyes because of the camera's because that would look pretty ugly.

''Brittany! Mike!''

''Brittany! Smile!''

We heard several paparazzi shout and Mike and I walked towards the picture area where we posed for a couple of minutes both together and alone. We then smiled kindly at the paparazzi and made our way inside the Theatre.

''Brittany, Mike, you're here!'' We heard behind us and Sam stood behind us.

''Hey Sam! Thanks for doing all of this.'' Mike thanked him and Sam just smiled.

''You can go sit with us.'' Sam said before guiding us to a row of chairs where I saw Quinn, Puck and _Santana _already sitting. My breath hitched when they noticed us coming towards them and Santana meeting my eyes. I smiled shyly and she smiled widely back.

''You guys have already met haven't you?'' Sam asked all of us but Mike and Puck shook their heads. Sam quickly introduced Mike and Puck to eachother.

''Now come, sit.'' Sam said pointing to the row of seats. I noticed there were two seats left next to Puck and one next to Santana. I cast a glance at Mike and he smirked before he grabbed Sam's arm and directed them both to the seats next to Puck. I smiled gratefully before making my way over to Santana. She looked up from her conversation with Quinn and smiled bashfully at me when she noticed I was heading towards her.

''Glad you decided to come.'' Santana says smiling when I sit down next to her. The seats are just like in a movie theatre so we sit pretty close but not touching.

''So am I.'' I say winking at her. She raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and smirks, I guess she figured out I'm flirting with her. I can't really act all shy now because I flew 5 hours just to talk to her and I'm not wasting that time.

''Do you like musicals?'' She asks and I nod.

''I do, I have danced in a couple of them.'' I say and she nods understandably.

''So why did you decide to come here tonight? Sam told me it was quite last minute.'' She says staring me in the eyes like she's trying to figure me out. She can't know that I came here for her right?

''Mike and I just wanted a change of scenery.'' I say casually. Santana raises her eyebrow again and I thought she was gonna ask me something but Quinn interrupted her.

''Hey Brittany, do you know Rachel Berry?'' Quinn asks me leaning over Santana while looking at me.

''I've heard of her. You're her friends right?'' I ask and Santana snorts to which Quinn sends her a warning look.

''Yeah, we used to go to school with her. How did you know?'' Quinn asks and my face turns read, _oh God_ I can't really tell them Jake told me that can I? Well, as long as I don't let them know I only asked because I wanted to know where Santana was.

''Are you blushing?'' Quinn asks bluntly and I turn even more red. I look at Santana and she seems very interested all of a sudden.

''N-no.. not blushing. I uhh.. I heard somewhere that you went to school together.'' I say and Quinn nods her head, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Santana however still seemed very intrigued.

''She's nominated tonight right?'' I ask quickly changing the subject. Santana can _never_ know I went all the way to New York just to see her, that would totally creep her out.

''Yeah, in the Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical category. She's really _very_ talented so I'm sure she'll win.'' Quinn answers and Santana huffs again. I turn to her questioningly.

''Pay no attention to her, she always acts like she doesn't like Rachel, she does though.'' Quinn says while rolling her eyes at Santana.

''No I don't. She's one of the most annoying people to ever exist on this planet.'' Santana says scowling at Quinn.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Quinn says dismissing her because the show's about to start.

* * *

''Did you like my performance Brittany?'' Rachel Berry asks me. She has just won a Tony Award and she has also just performed Rain On My Parade for the hundreds of people in the theatre.

''You were amazing!'' I say excitedly. I'm very impressed, she's very talented and I'm sure that Tony was well deserved. The show finished about 10 minutes ago and Quinn introduced me to Rachel, who seems to like So You Think You Can Dance a lot.

''Thanks!'' She says smiling widely. I notice Quinn and Santana standing a few feet away from us talking to some probably very successful and famous people, and I have to hold my breath when I stare at Santana in that beautiful dress. This whole night I've been trying not to stare at her but it has been proofing very difficult, especially now that we are not sitting down anymore and I can appreciate her perfect body even more.

Rachel suddenly seems to notice me staring and turns her head in Santana's direction.

''Who are you staring at?'' Rachel whispers with an evil grin on her face.

''What? No one. I'm not staring.'' I say _way_ too quickly and _way_ too nervously.

''OOOhhhh you are _totally _staring!'' Rachel says laughing loudly.

''Shhhhh!'' I shush her and she just giggles.

''Tell me!'' She commands and I sigh.

''You will not tell _anyone!_'' I say with seriousness in my voice and she nods looking serious as well.

''Do you promise?'' I ask and she nods again. ''Promise.''

''Uumm... I w-was staringatSantana.'' I say very softly and very rushed.

''What? I really didn't catch that.'' Rachel says and I take a deep breath.

''I was.. staring at Santana.'' I say nervously but slower and a bit louder now.

''What? I mean.. why?'' She asks and I raise my eyebrows hoping she'll get it and I don't have to say it.

''No way!'' She shouts and a blush quickly reaches my face, I swat her arm trying to shush her.

''You like Santana? As in you have a _crush_ on her?'' Rachel asks whispering loudly.

''Yes! Yes I do! Now, don't tell her! She might freak out!'' I say and she chuckles.

''Britt, I've known Santana for years, trust me, she won't freak out.'' She says and my eyes widen.

''What are you saying?!'' I ask hopefully, _God_ I hope she means what I think she means!

''I meeeaann.. that blond haired, blue eyed, gorgeous, athletic women are exactly her type.'' She says while pointing her hand at my body and face with a smirk plastered on her face.

''Are you fucking serious?! You are _not_ fucking with me are you Berry!?'' I say feeling completely and utterly in shock.

''I mean it Britt, she plays for your team and I think you are exactly what she's looking for.'' Rachel answers bluntly. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. _Fucking holy shit! _

* * *

_That was chapter 4! I hope I didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think so far._


End file.
